The Term of a Leader
by I Love Cute Dogs
Summary: The schools adjusts to new changes at The school but with Karen Fisher as Deputy head will It be the same again? And as A New Acting head is introduced What does that mean for the school?
1. Chapter 1

**Writer's note: The Only Characters that are my Own is - Courtney Bee, Jessica Reid, Riley Windsor and Jenny Windsor.**

Vaughan had been sleeping at the office He was too exhausted to go home, So he Couldn't Go home because by the time he woke up it was another day.

Lorna walked in , Vaughan had forgotten that he had a meeting with the LA This afternoon, Lorna saw Vaughan sleeping at his desk.

"Vaughan Wake up!" shouted Lorna, Vaughan awoke from his sleep he was totally embarrassed when he awoke "I am calling your wife Vaughan as Head Teacher You need to be full awake and You are exhausted what have you been doing!" exclaimed Lorna, "I have been working on shifts time sheets for members of staff and lots more for this school ways to improve it" said Vaughan, "I am sorry But Olga will have to take you home and I will have to explain every Detail why Your not here" said Lorna, Olga Collects her husband from his office.

Olga guides a Exhausted Vaughan to her car they drive out of the school car park.

 **Lorna's Meeting with the New LA Head**

"Hi You must be Ms Hutchinson the Deputy head teacher I wanted to speak with the big Boss Vaughan Can I Go into his office" said Courtney Bee (New LA Head) "Sorry Courtney He's Busy going home You see Courtney he was found at his desk by me asleep and exhausted I got someone to take him home" said Lorna.

"Well You did the right thing Ms Hutchinson You shall remain as Acting Head for the day but I Will be going to see him first thing after this We will have a meeting about his behaviour and if he wants to continue his Job at Waterloo road" said Courtney she leaves the room.

 **At Staff room ~ 9:30**

"Our new LA Head Courtney Bee Turned up for her meeting with Vaughan he's Gone home as he was found asleep in his office Don't tell any of your groups as the students will only spread gossip about Vaughan and we Don't want his Personal Life being broadcast around the school" said Lorna, "Lorna You said you have news" said Christine putting away her magazine.

"Yes for the day I will be Acting head teacher So Any trouble makers please sent them to me" said Lorna, Christine was in shock when a lady turned up in the staff room "This is Jenny Windsor" said Lorna, George Windsor the modern Language teacher Knew Jenny she was his Daughter. "Jenny will be covering my lessons for the meantime And then tomorrow she will be our new PE Teacher she has learnt a lot of things over the years " Said Lorna.

Jenny collects her teaching things and then walks out the staff room George follows her.

 **~ At Jenny's Class**

before her first Lesson begins George wonders why His Daughter has begun teaching, "Dad I have come to teaching to make new friends and to inspire Children and it's a Job " Said Jenny, Riley Windsor entered the classroom Jenny and Riley were sisters, Riley was the youngest but Jenny was The Eldest she was in her 20s.

"Welcome to My class everyone My Name is Miss Windsor I will be your English Teacher as Ms Hutchinson is acting head for today because of Personal reasons with the current head teacher" said Jenny.

Riley was in the same class as Justin Fitzgerald and Leo, Riley Windsor was 16.

Riley started Partnering up with Justin, as They were doing Project books.

 **Vaughan's Meeting**

"Vaughan Now We want to discuss with you Do You want to still Carry on being head?" asked Courtney Bee, "No I Want to Resign from that Job I Want to Leave Waterloo road I am Exhausted from doing that Job day in day out" said Vaughan.

"Very Well We shall alert Lorna and she will be The new Acting head teacher of Waterloo road" said Courtney Bee as she walks out of Vaughan's Home.

 **At Lorna's Office**

Lorna was told by Courtney Bee about her new Place in the school, Whilst Lorna was adjusting to her new role as Acting head teacher, she Rings up a former PE Teacher who has been Teaching PE At Waterloo road the years Christine was Head teacher.

Lorna calls Hector Reid up, "Hi Mr Reid this is Lorna Hutchinson New Acting head of Waterloo road We will be honoured to have you return To this school But You will have to share Your role with one of our teachers Miss Jenny Windsor" said Lorna.

 **THE RETURN OF HECTOR REID**

Hector walks into the PE Hall, Jenny had gone back to her work as A PE Teacher, as Lorna told Christine to cover all her lessons, "So You are the famous Miss Windsor" said Hector flirting with Jenny, "Yes I am" Said Jenny she gave him a flirty wink.

"So How's Things?" asked Hector, "My Personal Life has nothing to do with you" said Jenny, "Nothing to me?" laughed Hector, "Yes Your making inappropriate small talk because You really Want to ask me on a date" said Jenny, "Don't Flatter yourself sweetheart" said Hector for some strange reason he found himself stroking her hair.

Lorna steps into the PE Hall, "Hector Welcome back to work I will Talk to you tomorrow" said Lorna, Jenny Walks out of the PE Hall, Hector is in shock, George and Jenny fight over Riley "She wants to live with me" said George, "No She Doesn't! LEAVE US ALONE" Shouted Jenny, As George walked away into his car, Riley tried to get away from Jenny her big sister.

"Listen to me Riley I am Trying to Look out for You" said Jenny, "Well Don't for now on Just stay away from me" said Riley.

Jenny sits down on the school steps she feels a tear going down her eye.

"Jenny What's wrong?" asked Hector, Jenny dries her tears to make Hector think everything is Normal, "I am fine" said Jenny, "Stop pretending everything is Fine when clearly it Isn't I Know what I Just saw your crying over your sister" said Hector.

"Please Hector You Won't understand" said Jenny, "Just like I won't understand what is Happening between us?" asked Hector, "What do you mean? There is nothing going on Between us we have a working relationship" said Jenny, "Is that really what this is?" asked Hector he strokes her hair again.

Jenny Leans in for a kiss, Hector and Jenny Ended up Kissing.

"Come on" said Hector, Hector holds Jenny's hand and they get on his motorbike and drive back to his house.


	2. Chapter 2 In A Hard Days work

Jenny awakes in Hector's Bed, she gets up she's really worried about Riley Windsor, Jenny rushes out of the door, "Ms Hutchinson I need to talk to you at Once" said Jenny on the phone.

 **~ At Lorna's Office**

Lorna was seating in her office, "So what's the problem?" asked Lorna, "The problem is this Riley Windsor My Little sister who is in the same year as Justin and Leo has Gone Missing She Hasn't been a home for about a week" said Jenny, "Well Don't worry Jenny I will Call police get them to start searching the area" said Lorna.

Jenny felt bad.

 **The Return of Karen Fisher.**

It was cold windy Day - a car Pulls outside, "Excuse me why are You not in Class?" asked Karen, "What's it to do with you Lady" said Riley in a rude way, "Right come with me" said Karen, Karen Fisher had Returned to Waterloo road, "Hello Ms Hutchinson I am Your new Acting Deputy head Mrs Fisher I Found this girl outside she was all Rude to me her attitude stinks" said Karen.

Lorna was seating in her office, "Riley You have made everyone worry about you Your sister Didn't know where you were you have made everyone feel worried and Nervous" said Lorna.

"Like she cares" smirked Riley, "Riley Listen to me You will go and find Your sister and Then you will write 500 words on why You should not go missing and worry Your family Members" said Lorna.

Karen Fisher sat next to Lorna, "Lorna what's this?" asked Karen picking up a Booklet to do with Cutting Staff, "Most schools do this all the time - They cut their staff because of Budget Cuts and I Cannot Have my school having Missing Pupils again I think it's time for me to sack Christine Mulgrew" said Lorna.

 **At Jenny's Class**

Hector and Jenny begin talking in the hall, "Listen Jenny Your sister will be fine now I want to talk about you and me Our Partnership meant something and I want to move in with you and Your sister so That You have some sort of protection when it comes to your father I saw you texting him last night he keeps on bugging you Doesn't he?" asked Hector.

"Yes He does he Just told me that he wants Riley to Live with him" exclaimed Jenny.

Riley walks into the empty classroom, "Who's This?" asked Riley, "Sis This is Mr Reid he is Your PE Teacher and he's My boyfriend" said Jenny.

Riley was happy, she hugged her sister, "I know you mean well Sis But I Love Dad and I want to spend time with him" said Riley.

"Fine I will Arrange a day for us to go over" said Jenny.

 **At Lorna's Office ~ CUTTING TIME FOR CHRISTINE**

Christine was in shock when Lorna sits down really nervous "Your leadership and teaching shows Promise Christine but I am afraid that This school Needs teachers who have their teaching under control and I Believe that You Cannot do that" said Lorna.

"Who's this?" asked Christine as she looks at Karen Fisher as she enters the office, "This is Karen Fisher Former headmistress of Waterloo road and Our new deputy head teacher" said Lorna.

"Well Karen do you agree with Lorna's Choices?" asked Christine, "Well It seems she means well" said Karen, "Thank you Karen now Christine shut the door on your way out" said Lorna, Christine walks out of the office in quite the state, "I Don't agree with Your leadership Lorna I Lied the way You are handling your staff as Head Teacher is not how a head is supposed to act Head Teachers are Supposed to keep the school going" said Karen.

Lorna felt distressed she was quite the worst head ever and she only had been doing the Job for Two days, She feels she is changing the school for the better.

 **THE END OF THE DAY ~ Jenny and Hector and Riley.**

Jenny hopped into her new Red Car, Hector sat next to her, Riley was seating at the back, "Miss Windsor Ms Hutchinson has made some new Changes and she has discussed them with The LA Head Ms Bee So Read this Letter Miss Windsor and Mr Reid then if you have any concerns let me know" said Sonya.

Hector was selling his motorbike as He needed the money he was going to take Jenny away on Holiday.

"What's That Letter about?" asked Riley to her sister, "It's Just boring Teacher stuff she Just is making some improvements to the school " Lied Jenny, Lorna was Making the school a Internet work Ran school - The teachers would have to send the emails by computer, all the lessons will be done by the internet and The Main Classrooms will be closed the only classroom that will be used for teaching is - The Computer Lab.

Hector walks into Jenny's Flat, he takes off his shoes, "Right Hector this is our home And It's now Your new Home" said Jenny, Jenny Grabs Hector's hand and she talks to him upstairs about their Concerns "How is Riley going to React she loves Studying at Waterloo road I need to go in first thing In her office to speak to her" said Jenny as she starts kissing Hector.


	3. Chapter 3 Two Heads At War

The teachers enter the staff room "Christine was in Tears - Ms Hutchinson That is Not the way A Head Teacher should deal with her staff" said Audrey, "Well enough now for now on this school will only do Computer work because These students are Good at computers so Let's set them a task Today they have a 100% Class with Our deputy head Karen Fisher As for you lot you will be waiting in the deputy head office for me You either face facts and be Aware that I am changing this school or You are fired" said Lorna.

Audrey was not going to let Lorna do this, She had a couple of hours to Talk to Former Head teacher Karen Fisher, "Mrs Fisher you need to face facts Lorna is A Rubbish Head teacher and She will be better off Resigning from her Job at Once" said Audrey, "Well Audrey I Don't see why Your not Complaining it to The LA"Said Karen, "Because Karen Your the former head of This school You should be Head Teacher again!" exclaimed Audrey excitable.

Karen Couldn't Believe her ears , "Listen Lorna has already Made some progress with the parents signed off on all she discussed with at Yesterday's LA Meeting with Courtney Bee She's Really Transformed this school I Understand that Christine is distressed now she has no Job but I am not ready to take this wonderful opportunity away from Ms Hutchinson" said Karen, "Well If You Don't stop them then I will" said Audrey, Karen Fisher's phone rang in the deputy head office it Was Lorna she wanted to see her in the office.

 **At Lorna's Office**

"This is Courtney Bee The LA Head She's Come here for the head teacher Interviews for the last couple of weeks she will be Coming here to Interview for The Offical head Teacher of Waterloo road I have given her my CV So Can you show her out Mrs Fisher?" asked Lorna, Karen shows Courtney out.

Audrey storms in, "Listen to me You will Reinstate Christine or I will Tell everyone in the staff room to Refuse to go to their classrooms" said Audrey, "Right That's enough now Audrey Your Fired" said Lorna, "You Cannot do that!" exclaimed Audrey, "Yes she's Right Lorna You Can't fire whoever you like" said Karen, "Last time I Checked I was Head Teacher of this school Not you Karen so Let me do my Job" said Lorna, "Okay If You really want a war You have got one" said Karen.

Lorna was waiting for Riley Windsor to come and see her in the office, "Riley Miss Windsor told me later today That You have been doing your working out on the computer to pass Your GCSEs Next Term" said Lorna, "That's Correct" said Riley, "Well Riley I have Decided this school is changing for the better of good So I have Decided To make You Riley Windsor our new Head Girl" said Lorna.

Karen Storms into the office with the rest of the teaching staff, "Right Lorna It's time You knew this I was Former Head of Waterloo road and Now I am Going to Take you on for the title of Head Teacher of this school I Don't agree with your strict leadership and I have Just heard You made Riley Windsor head Girl You are showing Favouritism" said Karen.

"No I Think you found Karen I am showing - That Riley shows Promise under my Leadership she is always working hard and I Believe she should be awarded for her hard working mind" said Lorna, "Well I told Christine I want her In My school when I do beat you things will Be changing" said Karen.

"We are going to see Lorraine Tomorrow about Returning to Waterloo road She's Former Benefactor maybe she can talk some sense into your plan" said Christine, "Well who's with me?" asked Lorna, Jenny and Hector step forward to Lorna's desk, "You have betrayed this school both of you" said Christine, "Lorna shows Promise " said Jenny.

"And You Better watch out Because I have Just emailed Ms Courtney Bee My CV And told her I am Putting my name down as a Candidate for Head teacher" said Karen.


	4. Chapter 4 Lorraine Returns

Lorraine was brought back to Waterloo road where she will Be Taking over from the council, "Ms Hutchinson I need a word" said Lorraine, "What about are you a teacher?" asked Lorna, "No I am Lorraine Donnegan Benefactor of this school I have Returned to start Funding for this school So - I hear That Karen Fisher Doesn't Agree with your Strict Leadership So This Term there will be changes I am Going to be Opening a school Block that will be Waterloo road Mark 2 and Karen will be head teacher of that Block you will still remain as head of this school But It will Be Good for the school's Image" said Lorraine.

"So what about My Job? and My CV?" Asked Lorna, "Well I have Given that some thought The LA Gave me time to think about this so After the half term break There will be Both schools in the same Land There will be - This school and the new school Block Waterloo road Mark 2" said Lorraine.

"Fine But Karen Fisher better Not be stealing anymore of my staff" said Lorna.

 **Hector and Jenny at The PE - HALL**

Hector holds a box and goes down on one Knee and Jenny was stunned, "What are You Doing?" asked Jenny, "Jenny Louise Windsor Will You Marry me?" asked Hector, "Yes Yes Yes" said Jenny as she kisses him on the lips, Lorraine Walks into the Hall, "Sorry For interrupting anything but My Name is Lorraine I Own the school and I was wondering Over the holidays there will be a new Block called Waterloo road Mark 2 You Two are some of the great Teachers of PE I have ever Seen so Hector you are going to be head of The PE Department if you want the chance to improve your teaching and Jenny will be your Co-head of The PE Department" said Lorraine.

 **Lorraine at Sonya's Desk.**

Lorraine Sorted out all The new staff for Waterloo road Original Building "Sonya I would be Honoured for you to be my PA Of Waterloo road Mark 2 The new school Block That will be built in the holidays" said Lorraine to her sister.

"Okay Then Sure" said Sonya, She packed up her things, Lorna saw that Hector and Jenny had packed up the PE hall, "Where are they going?" asked Lorna.

"Hector & Jenny & Sonya are now Part of Waterloo Road Mark 2 here is The Old Members of staff that have resigned in the past and have No Job I think you should ring them" said Lorraine as she takes Sonya to Karen's Home to talk about Waterloo road Mark 2.

 **At Karen's Home~ WATERLOO ROAD MARK 2 MEETING.**

Lorraine Called this dinner Meeting, Karen had no idea what it was about, "Now Everyone I am going to Build a new school Block Called 'Waterloo road Mark 2' So Karen You will be Head Teacher of that Block it will be completed by the end of next week and I will be The Benefactor of Both of The schools But I will be mainly working in the new block Christine You will be Deputy head" said Lorraine.

everyone was impressed, Hector and Jenny had a new Life now, But Jenny was not Impressed because Waterloo road and Waterloo road Mark 2 will be Rival schools, and with Lorna being Head of the old school building, She's going to make a lot of Foes along the way.


	5. Last Chapter Waterloo Road Mark 2

The school Block is Built, Sue Spark enters The new Office, "Excuse me is this Waterloo road?" asked Sue, "No It's Waterloo road Mark 2 - Waterloo road The Original Building is over there" said Sonya pointing to the school.

Sue Spark enters The Original school building, Sue was Hired as Deputy Head Teacher "Tell Karen if she steals any more of my Teachers she will Regret it this is War." said Lorna, "But I am afraid if I go over there she will get her PA On me" said Sue.

 **Writer's Note : some of the teachers I have made up )**

 **WATERLOO ROAD MARK 2 ~ At Karen's New Office**

Barbara Bike arrives, she is The new Head of English, Christine arrives for her first Day as Deputy head of Waterloo road Mark 2, Jenny and Hector were now engaged which meant they had to do everything in their power to get Riley out of that school.

Jenny arrives early into Karen's New office, "Mrs Fisher Can I have a word?" asked Jenny, "Yes Love what is it?" asked Karen, "My Sister Riley who has taken the role of Head Girl of Waterloo road is such an amazing clever girl Can She Come to this school block?" asked Jenny.

"Look Jenny I Understand she's Your sister but She's also A Part of that school now and Lorna and me are both head teachers of The two Blocks so It's either she leaves that school then I Can make those student booklets up and print her one and Then she will be welcomed in Until she Leaves I Cannot force her to be in this Building" said Karen.

Karen Fisher shows - Jenny into the new Staffroom, The new Staffroom in Waterloo road Mark 2 had Photos that were Taken when Karen was Head of Waterloo road.

Lorraine enters the staff room "Everyone Welcome to our new School Block - Waterloo Road Mark 2 Now I am very proud to be back as Benefactor of both the school Blocks I will be mainly in this school doing my office work but some of the time I will be going to the Original Building " said Lorraine.

Karen steps into the Staff room, "Everyone Likes Ms Donnegan says welcome to this new Block and I am very Proud to be the head teacher of it" said Karen.

 **Lorraine's Office.**

"Right Karen and Lorna Take a seat Now I Know You both are head of Different schools But Karen I have decided to make You Head Teacher of Waterloo road as Lorna is always being very Cunning" said Lorraine, "Thank You I Won't Let You Down" Said Karen.

Hector and Jenny's Wedding was tomorrow, "I Cannot Believe that You want her as Your head teacher" said Lorna, "With all due respect Lorna You just think of your image and how Good it makes You look good so I think you should leave." said Lorraine.

"Fine" said Lorna she gets out of Waterloo road Mark 2.

"It's time for Me to be head teacher" said Karen.

THE END...


End file.
